In the arms of her Khal
by LiteratiGeek
Summary: My version of the continuation of the wedding night chapter of Khal Drogo and Daenerys Targaryen. (explicit sexual content, obviously.)


I've become obsessed with this couple and this scene has been on my mind for awhile; my version of what happened after the chapter cuts off in A Game of Thrones. This is my first attempt at writing these two (also of 'mature' writing), I have ideas for more since for some reason I'm finding it hard to find fanfiction of them. Reviews are always appreciated and I'd love to hear opinions (I was always afraid of making Drogo too soft in this scene). So let me know (if it's critics on grammar I know mine is rubbish, I hate proof reading).

P.S.A.'s The first section in italics I took from the book as a lead up. And she's referred to as Dany because her name was way too long for me to type out every time I don't know how George RR Martin does it.

* * *

_He stopped them, and drew her down onto his lap. Dany was flushed and breathless, her heart fluttering in her chest. He cupped her face in his huge hands and looked into her eyes. "No?" he said, and she knew it was a question._

_She took his hand and moved his down to the wetness between her thighs. "Yes." She whispered as she put his finger inside her._

She had experimented before; she wasn't a complete innocent when it came this certain area. She had tested the waters of feeling herself before, but never for very long and never long enough to be considered intimate. However, the sensation of the larger man's finger inside her was something completely foreign. His fingers, proportional to his size, were much larger than her own and enough that her body had to become accustomed to them. She thought the simple act would be enough for Drogo, but it appeared you really couldn't lead a horse to water and expect him to drink. She kept her hand over his and gently began the motion of moving his finger, never allowing him to pull it out completely.

She realized that apart from the fact that she was told that she would be giving herself to Drogo that night, no one had told her exactly how. She supposed the mating rituals of the Dothraki were different from the westeros; she had never heard tells of queens being mounted outside before. She had seen the men at the wedding, pushing the women down as if they were worth nothing more than the sex between their legs; the men took little pleasure of any other part of their body, a rule that Drogo had already broken. While the entire act of love making was a new experience for Dany, she supposed that this part of it might have been foreign to Drogo. He must have been accustomed to fucking like the men at his wedding.

Eventually the Khal learned to do the motion by himself, Dany's guidance was no longer needed. She felt a pleasure she had never felt before pushing through her from the source between her legs. She leaned her head against the Khal's broad chest, her eyes closed as a soft moan escaped through her lips. She felt his hand moving from pushing hair over her shoulder to moving down to her side gripping her firmly as he continued to move his hand between her thighs. Dany bit her lip, moaning softly again as her hand moved up, meaning to press against his chest but her fingers ended up tangled in his beard. She did not know how long he would be patient enough to continue the motion, she did not think for long as she could feel his hardening cock beneath her.

Her eyes opened and she was surprised to see he was looking back down at her. He had been watching her the entire time, completely engrossed in her reactions. His brow creased and his eyes broke from hers to look down at his hand. Slowly he removed his finger from her, causing an involuntary whimper to issue from her in protest. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, "Yes." He said simply, the word not as rehearsed as the other, and sounded foreign on his lips.

She didn't know what he was asking for, but a desire had grown for the larger man in the few moments of pleasure he had given her that no one else ever had. She was warm, and now throbbing and wanted a release of it. At that point she didn't mind what it was. "Yes." She said with a nod. He pulled back to sitting up straight again and moved his hands to her sides.

He easily moved her off his lap to lay on the ground on her stomach in front of him. Dany closed her eyes and now knew what he wanted. He was tired of her receiving all the pleasure, he wanted pleasure of his own, and in the Dotharki fashion. She tried to steady her breathing, to not sound like the scared mouse she felt herself to be in that moment.

_I am the blood of the dragon. I am the blood of the dragon._

A settle vibration echoed through the ground beneath her under the weight of the great Khal. She saw his feet in front of her first and then he moved down to his knees. She looked up at him, wide-eyed and confused as to what he was doing. He reached under her arms, pulling her until she had to prop herself up on her hands. He lifted his own arm up in front of himself, hitting his palm to his forearm a few times as he met her eyes. Her brow creased in confusion, what was he asking of her? He stared at her for a moment as she didn't move and then sighed. He grabbed her arm, causing her elbow to buckle and he pushed her to lay on her forearms.

"Yes?" She asked up at him wondering if that was the end result he wanted.

"Yes." He said with a nod and the smallest of smiles, and then stood up once again and disappeared behind her. Was he helping her? He must have been, he had taken women this way before, he was trying to make her comfortable. The thought did not comfort her emotions as much as the position had her physical being. She laid on her elbows and knees, the cool evening air tickling between her thighs as she felt his calloused hands moving her legs apart.

She took a deep breath, her fingers wrapping around tendrils of grass as the Khal positioned himself. She could feel the tip of his manhood at her entrance, and despite herself and the strength she wished she had, she felt herself whimper; not out of pleasure but out of fear. She felt the Khal keep one hand on her hip, but the other slowly moved up her back. His fingers gently pushed her silver hair her over one shoulder, and she felt the tickle of his beard skirting over her back as he moved over her. His warm breath touched her shoulder first, followed by his lips on her skin. She gasped, letting out the deep breath she had been holding in.

He kissed her gently again, closer to her neck, and then once more between her shoulder blades. She felt her body relaxing somewhat, the anticipation still fluttering wildly in her gut. She had been told little about what was to come, no mother to tell her, and only her brother to make sure she knew it would hurt but she wasn't allowed to let her lover know. The presence of the Khal disappeared as he straightened up, his hand on her back moving to her shoulder. She felt him twitch between her thighs, and she took another deep breath before he finally began to move inside her. She gasped softly, her lips staying parted as her fingers twisted the grass between them. The Khal's hand moved from her hip to rest below her navel. For the first time that evening she heard a low groan from the Khal.

She was tight, and the Khal allowed her a moment after he had filled her completely to get used to the feeling. After the moment passed he pulled out just enough to thrust back into her. Dany gasped again, tilting her head down lower until her forehead was almost pressed into the earth below her. The Khal's hand on her shoulder tightened as he began a steady pace of thrusts. Another deep groan came from the back of his throat as he continued to push into her. Dany bit down on her lip, hearing the grass in her hands pull up from the ground. She let the loose strands of grass and gripped fresh patches of it.

Moments passed, Dany was unsure how long, the pain had slowly subsided and she was getting used to the feeling of the Khal thrusting into her. She expected they would do this until he was satisfied, the pleasure of the wife was hardly a matter of concern, she reasoned. She was here to pleasure him. Which was why she was surprised to feel the gentle movement of his fingers moving down from her stomach to touch her clit. One of his fingers glided circles on the small mound, something he must have picked up on by accident and found the results to work, Dany reasoned. Not minding where he had found out the motion was pleasurable she let out a loud moan, hoping he would take the cue and do more.

As she expected he didn't, but he did continue the motion and she was thankful for it. It was easier for her to relax, to give into the pleasure that continued to wash over her now. The Khal gave little mind to holding back, the night air was flooded by his outbursts of pleasure as he groaned loudly. Dany's arms began to ache, but she was determined to keep herself up until the end; she was strong enough to do that. She heard the Khal let out a particularly loud groan, the ends of his beard no longer brushing over the small of her back she reasoned he had tilted his head back.

His hand pushed down harder against her and she replied with a moan. She tried not to think, she tried to let go of reason and just allow herself to feel. The Khal did not seem satisfied by being ignored, he sought pleasure in hearing the pleasure he was giving her. Dany took a deep breath and tilted her head to look back over her shoulder to him. He must have felt her gaze, he tilted his head back down and met his eyes to hers. She had never seen someone look at her as he was. It was not the same gentle look he had given her before, nor was it the strong intimidating expression from their wedding. He was determined, but also in ecstasy. The Khal was not completely in control, and it was because of Dany.

Her arms gave out from under her as she turned back around. She lay completely on her forearms with her elbows pointed out to the sides, laying her cheek on her hands. Her hips pushed further up and towards the Khal as he continued to thrust into her. She could finally feel the pleasure rising as she allowed it. Her breathing became more ragged, fingers still pulling at the grass beneath her. She let out a highpitched gasp as the Khal's thrust became more sporadic, moving both hands to her hips to keep a better hold on her. Her eyes closed as her lips stayed parted, soft moans flowing from her matched when the Khal let out a louder groan as Dany felt herself tighten around him.

As the Khal climaxed Dany once again felt a completely new sensation as he filled her. She moaned again and as the Khal reached his peak, she felt herself meeting her own. He finished but thrust into her until he was satisfied that she had fully ridden out her orgasm. She had never felt ecstasy like she had in that moment. The fear and anticipation she had built up inside her was flushed out as she gave into the pleasure that the Khal had been trying to give her. He didn't want to hurt her, he was not there out of selfish reasons; she was his wife, and not just a mount.

Cool air touched her again as the Khal moved out of her. She kept her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath and allowed herself to lay completely flat on the ground. She felt the Khal walking near her again and slowly opened her eyes when the footsteps stopped. He was standing over her, his hand reaching down towards her. What did he want of her now? She reached up, taking his hand and slowly stood. A soft ache was still between her thighs, causing her to close her eyes for a moment. The Khal watched her and then turned, leading her towards the small stream.

Dany hesitantly followed, wondering where they were going to stop. Her legs were shaking as they descended into the cool waters of the stream, bringing a small relief to her. The Khal continued to walk until the waters were up to his hips, hitting Dany around her stomach. She looked up at him, wondering what they were doing in the waters but not knowing how to ask. The Khal looked down at her, and while keeping ahold of her hand moved to stand in front of her. He lifted her hand so her arm was out of the water. He cupped his other hand and dipped it under the water, and then poured the water down her arm and began rubbing her elbow where dirt had smeared on it.

He rubbed her arm until it was once again the pale tone of her skin and moved on to the other one. She thought he would stop there, but he reached down to rub her cheek where she must have smeared dirt there as well. After that he slowly moved down, she guessed he was resting on his knees but she had no idea. His hands worked under the water, one holding onto the back of her thigh, the other scrubbing her knee clean. When he finished with her other knee he stood up again, trails of water sliding down his body as he rose and looked down at her. The end of his beard half way up was soaked but he paid it no mind as his black-hazel eyes looked down on her.

Dany took a deep breath, he expected her to do the same, she knew it. She wasn't sure where he was dirty, but she supposed his knees had taken the most of it. She bit her lip and looked down, depending on how deep the stream actually was she would probably be at hip height with him. When she finally moved down she was right, the Khal's manhood was at eye line with her. She attempted to not stare at it, and went about scrubbing his knees as he had done hers. There was barely any light; she had to judge purely on luck that she had cleaned him sufficiently. She was on his second knee when she felt a small tug of a lock of her hair. The Khal had reached down, twirling a lock of her silver hair between his fingers. She watched him for a moment and then finished cleaning his knee before slowly standing up, meeting his gaze with a questioning look.

He took her hand again and walked her back to the shore of the stream. Dany wasn't sure how late it was, the crickets chirped and some amphibian closer to the stream was calling to the moon as well. Her legs ached much as her entire body did. She was tired, and sore and she wasn't sure if the Khal was satisfied at all. Much to her relief when they reached the shore he only walked a few more steps before sitting down, and pulling her down with him. He laid down on the soft earth, and Dany moved to do the side beside him.

She didn't know why she was suddenly worried on simply sleeping next to the man but panic struck her again. There was something intimate in the act of allowing herself to be that vulnerable as to sleep next to him that began to worry her. She wasn't even sure what she was worried about; would he try to fuck her in her sleep or kill her to break the deal with her brother now that he had had her? However, that worry began to drift away as the Khal moved to lay on his side, his arm moving under her head to act as a pillow. His beard laid over her arm as his hand raked his fingers through her hair and she found her fingers lightly touching the end of his beard as well.

He told her something in Dothraki that she didn't understand. Her brow creased in confusion and he looked frustrated by the language barrier. He tried it again, obviously speaking slower now and again Dany didn't understand. "I…" She started to reply but he shook his head and laid back down beside her on his back.

After a few moments he rolled back up on his side to look down at her. She stared up at him wide eyed and felt his hand move to grip her thigh. She gasped softly and he let go only to grip her thigh again, "Yes?" He asked.

"What?" Dany asked even though she knew he wouldn't be able to answer.

"Yes? No?" The Khal asked, rubbing her thigh and then moving his hand up to brush the backs of his fingers over her temple. Dany's lips parted, her brow creasing in confusion as she looked up at him.

"I…I'm okay." She said softly, not sure if that's what he wanted to know. "I feel okay…yes." She said with a nod, hoping she hadn't just agreed to make love to him again.

The Khal gave a nod and then laid back down beside her. She looked over to him for a few minutes the earth becoming still once more. That was until the Khal's arm pulled her against him. She turned over onto her side, her cheek pressed against his chest. He was much warmer to lay against than laying in the open with the cool wind brushing over her skin. She felt his other arm wrap around her as he moved onto his side to face her. She tucked her head under his chin, the Khal moving a leg to cover hers as well. Her goose bumped flesh began to flatten as the Khal's warmth heated her against the cool night's wind.

She could hear his heart beating under his chest, the smooth powerful rhythm of it was enough to lull her to sleep. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath of his scent; he smelled of musk, and sex, and the earth. His fingers wrapped her hair around them over her shoulder and laid still against her as he drifted to sleep. The night was silent, until she heard barely above a whisper the Khal breathe out "Dany." She smiled gently to herself, her fingers wrapping in his beard as she shifted to become comfortable in his arms. Danger would not reach her that night, not in the arms of her Khal.


End file.
